We Belong Together
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Enraya Streams, sixth year and chaser for Gryffindor, is a little dry in the love area. The quiditch captain then comes to a realisation.


**We Belong Together**

"Sorry I didn't make it to the meeting today." I said as I caught up to Oliver after supper, "Heard Harry Potter is our new seeker though." I added as I ran my hand through my raven locks, while walking beside him.

"You heard right."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I grabbed his arm to make him stop and look at me.

"Whatever gave you that idea…" He was being sarcastic now, but kept his brown eyes on my deep blue ones.

"Look I said I was sorry, I'll make it to the next meeting, I promise."

"That's what you said last time." I opened my mouth to say something but closed it after the look he gave me, "You're a brilliant chaser Enraya but you never go to meetings and rarely show up to practices anymore; It's been affecting your game."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too because if you keep this up, I'm going to have to replace you."

"I-I've just been distracted lately." I stuttered.

Oliver sighed, "What's been distracting you then?"

"Don't worry about it, I-I'll deal with it." I said. I didn't want him to know my troubles.

I turned to walk away and when I was about to turn the corner he called out to me, "Enraya!" I looked at him, "I expect to see you at practice tomorrow night. We face Slytherin the day after." I gave him a small smile and rounded the corner.

I walked into the Gryffindor common room about an hour later, carrying a few books from the library I needed for my potions essay. As I was walking over to a table in the corner, I spotted Harry Potter sitting on the chair closest to the fire, so I changed my course.

"Hello Harry." I said when I was standing right beside him. He turned to look at me. I shifted my books to one arm and held out my hand, "Enraya Streams, sixth year and chaser for Gryffindor."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking my hand.

"Same, I just wanted to congratulate you on making the team; an amazing feat for a first year."

"Uh, Thank you,"

I winked at him and then walked over to the corner table to start my essay. I sat there for hours going through all my books, writing things down, and scratching things out. It wasn't until midnight that I set down my quill and leaned back in my seat. I was finally done. A few moments later I yawned and started packing up my things. When I got up to go to my dorm I noticed Oliver sitting on the couch facing the fire.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I could say the same to you. You were sitting there for awhile." He replied.

"Essay, what's your excuse?"

"Waiting for you to finish, I guess." He said as he stood up, walking around the couch and stood in front of me.

I could feel my heartbeat increase, my stomach flutter, and I could also feel my cheeks start to warm up, "R-Really?"

"Yeah," He said and a hand on my shoulder, "Something seems to have been bothering you ever since we came to school."

And just like that my heart goes back to normal, my stomach settles, and my face cools down. Was I stupid to think to think he would like me? Probably, but a girl could hope. Wishing he would like me though, is the least of my problems.

"Enraya?"

"Huh?" I looked up into his eyes.

"I just want to know what's been bothering you, maybe I can help." He seemed genuinely concerned. Maybe he does like me.

I sighed and looked down again, "I appreciate your concern Oliver, but there is really nothing you can do."

I felt him lift my head up so that I was looking at him again. He then flicked some hair from my face but the way he did it was anything but intimate.

"Tell me please? I don't like to see a friend like this."

I sighed and gave in, "I haven't been getting much sleep for the passed two months. My mother has been sick all summer and hasn't been getting better until recently. Muggles can't really fight off dragon pox as well as a witch or wizard and St. Mungo's wont accept any muggle patients. I can't really focus on school that well right now because I'm worried about her which makes me worry more about if I'm going to fail my NEWTS and on top of all that I have no-" My rant was interrupted when Oliver pulled me into a hug.

"It sounds like you're going through a lot but stop worrying so much." He said into my hair, "I have confidence that your mother will make a full recovery, and your grades can't possibly be that bad because we haven't done any real major assignments yet. You're going to ace your NEWTS this year so calm down." He has no idea how much weight he just lifted off my shoulders, though I do tend to think things are worse than they actually are. I've always been like that.

As I felt him start to pull away I turned my head slightly so I could kiss his cheek in thanks but I didn't expect him to do the same. Our lips brushed so lightly that they barely even touched. After that, my mind went haywire and not realizing what I was doing, I pressed my lips more firmly against his. I snapped back to reality when I didn't feel him kiss me back. I shuffled back a few steps, my hand lightly covering my mouth as I stared at his shocked face.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and then ran up to my dorm.

I avoided him like the plague the next day. In class I sat at the opposite side of the room as him, I showed up late and was the first one out the door. At lunch I was only in the Great Hall long enough to grab something and go. At supper I snuck down to the kitchens to get the house elves to make me something. I managed to keep away from him during quidditch practice as well until now. I walked out of the girl's locker room to see him waiting for me. I even waited a bit so that I would be the only one left at the pitch; apparently not.

"Oliver." I said with a nod and made to walk passed him, but he stuck his arm out to block me.

"Can we talk?"

"I can't right now, I have lots of homework to-"

"Please?" He interrupted.

I stepped back and looked up at him, he was only a few inches taller than I was. "There is really nothing to talk about. I got caught up in the moment, I'm really sorry."

"Enraya."

"No, Don't worry about it. I wont tell anyone." I told him, "That's what you wanted right? See you tomorrow for the game."

After quidditch practice I went up to the owlery to mail a letter to my parents. When I got up there, I looked around for Spinner, my brown and black owl with gold eyes. I walked over to him and stroked his chin, a soft smile gracing my features.

"You're lucky Spinner. You don't have to worry about anything." I told him as I reached into my bag to take out a few owl treats, "You don't have to worry about how your parents are doing, about your school work, or about your love life. Not like me. No, you're lucky that way." I said, and sighed as I stroked his feathers again.

"You heard right Spinner, your owner is worried about her love life, or lack there of. You see, there is this boy. He's in my year and he's wonderful; handsome, kind, caring, athletic, smart. And then there is me." I once again let out sigh and then leaned on the railing beside my owl, "I'm plain really. Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin. I get average grades. I'm a good chaser but I'm not the best. Actually, I've never really been the best at anything.

"It doesn't change anything though. I still like him. I've always liked him actually. When I heard he was trying out for quidditch in third year, that's when I decided I would too. He's captain now and a damn good one at that. I always play my hardest when he's around just so he'll notice me. I'll never be up to his level though; he's going to go pro someday.

"You know when I was eleven and I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was so excited. I maybe a muggle born but I knew I was different from my parents, that's why I never really hesitated in believing it. I believed in that, just like I believe Oliver and me belong together. But just because I believe that, doesn't mean it will be. He might believe he belongs with someone else." I took the letter out of my bag next and started to tie it to Spinners feet, "I can hope though. Hope that one day he will notice me that way."

When I was done tying the letter to his feet I stroked his feathers and gave him another treat, "Thank you for listening Spinner but I need you to take this letter to mum and dad now. See you when you get back." I then watched him take off before turning and leaving the owlery; passing someone hidden in the shadows.

It's Saturday now, and the game has just begun. Slytherin is doing well but that's only because they're brutal when they play, they don't care who they hurt. I raced toward the Slytherin side with the quaffle. Marcus Flint, captain and chaser for Slytherin hot on my tail. He maybe stronger than me, but I'm faster. I feigned right and then went left and got a goal.

"Enraya Streams just got ten more points for Gryffindor but what's this? Marcus Flint has the quaffle now and is headed own the pitch, Enraya and Angelina following close behind. Angelina dodges a bludger and gets thrown off course, leaving Streams to chase after Flint but doesn't stop him in time for him to make a throw toward the centre ring. It's been blocked by Oliver Wood!"

I watch as Oliver smirks at Flint and then winks at me. What did that mean? I wondered but snapped to attention when I heard Lee Jordan, "Woods been hit!" I looked and saw Oliver falling to the ground and raced to him to make sure he landed lightly. When he was safe on the ground I raced off after the quaffle once again.

15 minutes later I was the only chaser left on their broom for Gryffindor and Harry Potter was chasing after the snitch. I had the quaffle in hand but there was no way I could get close enough to get a goal with all of the Slytherin team after me but I had to try and just as I took off down the pitch the crowd roared. "Harry Potter caught the snitch!" I sighed in relief and then flew to the ground and dismounted my broom.

I gave the quaffle to Madam Hooch and then slowly walked to the changing room to shower and change. I walked out of the change room wearing a pair of jeans and white fitted polo shirt. There were only a few people left on the pitch now as I looked around, no one from my team though. Fred, George, and Harry are probably still in the locker room and the other three must have been taken to the hospital wing already. Deciding to go there to see if my teammates are all right I started my trek.

I opened the hospital wing doors as quietly as possible and stepped in, not making a sound. It looks like Angelina and the other chaser, Mathew, have left. Their injuries must not have been too bad then. Oliver however, did take a bludger to the chest and hit his head on the centre ring before falling, so I looked around and spotted him on a bed in the corner. I walked over to him and sat down on a chair.

"You couldn't have hit your head that hard so would you wake up already? I'm not a very patient person." My arms were crossed as I looked down at him.

"You never were." He said and opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to look at me. He was smiling a bit.

"So you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"Bit of a headache but alright. Could have been worse if someone didn't catch me and bring me to the ground gently." He said and started to sit up.

I put a hand on his back to help him sit up, sitting on the side of his bed face him as I did so, "It's nothing really. Your head can't be your only injury though, you took a bludger to the chest."

"Luckily I only had one cracked rib which Pomfrey mended in no time." He said and then looked at me, "You look nice by the way."

I looked down at myself with a small blush, "I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Hardly anything nice." I heard him chuckle and looked up.

"You're so easy to get flustered." He said and laughed a little more, causing me to redden.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, I'm leaving." I said and stood up to leave, he grabbed my wrist though.

"Wait. I wasn't trying to make fun of you." He said, "I just…"

"Just what?" I sat back down on the side of his bed facing him.

"I don't really know what to say."

"What do you me-" I started.

"You're not average!" He blurted out, "You're not plain. Your dark hair brings out the blue in your eyes as well as your slightly tan skin. You may not be the smartest person but you do have your strengths and you're one of the best chasers I know."

I was stunned really. I was wondering where all of this was coming from until it clicked and I avoided all eye contact, "Y-you were listening to me." I asked quietly and he nodded, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." He scratched the back of his head and I looked down, "Did you really only join quidditch because I did?"

My blush deepened and I ducked my head even more so he wouldn't see it but that gave away my answer anyway so I answered, "I've loved quidditch ever since I was introduced to it and I was scared to try out at first. But then I heard that you were going to try out. It sort of gave me a little courage to try out as well." I confessed.

"You know, I sort of like that I'm your strength." He said. My head shot up and I locked my gaze with his. He brought his hand up and lightly placed it on my burning cheek. "I can't say that I've liked you for as long as you've liked me. Actually it wasn't until I saw you on the train this year that I started to feel anything and even then I didn't know what it was." He said.

I went to put my head down but his hand on my cheek brought it back up making our gaze look again. He was closer this time though.

"It wasn't until you kissed me that I realised what I was feeling." He brought my face closer to his, our lips millimetres apart. My eyes were closed, my heartbeat erratic, and my stomach was fluttering. "Enraya?" He said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I believe we belong together." He said softly before letting our lips meet.

It was brief before he pulled away and we looked at each other. We both laughed before letting our lips connect again but with more fervour. In this kiss there was passion, there was love and maybe a hint of forever?


End file.
